Au pays des Ninjas (Avent 2014)
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent 2014 ! Au programme: 24 mots correspondant à 24 thèmes et donc à 24 histoires pour tous les goûts !
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Un nouveau "calendrier" de l'Avent version Fic fait son apparition pour l'année 2014 ! Mais avec une GROSSE nouveauté cette année ! En effet, l'année précédente, j'avais séparé mes trois fandoms de prédilection afin d'offrir un drabble par jour. Cela voulait dire aussi que les personnes ne suivant qu'un seul de ses trois fandoms étaient "pénalisés" et ne profitait pas d'un Avent complet...

Et c'est ainsi que, pauvre folle que je suis, je tente d'offrir cette année un calendrier complet à chaque fandom... Ainsi, Naruto, Avengers et Saint Seiya seront les fandoms où vous pourrez trouver un court récit chaque jour afin de vous régaler jusqu'au 24 décembre ! Le principe est simple: j'ai 24 mots qui me servent de 24 thèmes, le même mot sert pour chaque fandom et vous le découvrez chaque jour. C'est simple non ?

**Pour pimenter un peu le jeu, je vous offre le droit de m'aider pour le dernier thème: Réveillon.** A vous de m'offrir vos idées ! Qui aimeriez-vous voir ? Que se passera-t-il ? Est-ce qu'un évènement va arriver ? Bref, toutes idées, même loufoques, sont bonnes à prendre ! Alors n'hésitez pas ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture


	2. Décorations

Thème du jour: Décorations

Pairing: Gaara et Kankurô

* * *

><p>Le bâtiment n'avait rien de franchement imposant, excepté peut être qu'il faisait partie des plus grands du village. Malgré cela, il aurait pu n'être qu'un endroit comme un autre, se fondant avec habilité dans le décor, identique ou presque à tous les autres. Mais ce n'était pas un lieu ordinaire. C'était là que se trouvait l'administration générale de la ville, là où le Kazekage avait son bureau, ses appartements et ses habitudes. Pour un étranger, ce n'était qu'une maison de plus. Même le signe de Suna n'était pas visible sur sa façade. Ce n'était qu'un simple bâtiment où Kankurô avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie. Peut-être parce que c'était le cas, en tant qu'enfant du Kage.<p>

Il n'aimait pas ce bâtiment. Et cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que son enfance s'était déroulé ici ou que c'était désormais son frère qui avait la lourde charge de diriger leur ville. Il n'aimait juste pas son atmosphère. Et présentement, il en avait même légèrement peur, même s'il ne l'admettrait à personne. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas véritablement peur du bâtiment lui-même mais de la personne qui y vivait et qu'il venait voir. Pourquoi c'était lui qui devait le faire déjà ?

"_Parce que c'est ton idée_", souffla traitreusement sa conscience.

Ne pouvant désormais reculé, le jeune marionnettiste rassembla tout son courage avant de frapper à la porte du bureau central. Ni trop fort, ni pas assez. Après tout, de quoi pouvait-il donc avoir peur ? Son frère n'était plus la bête qu'il avait été. Contrairement à leurs jeunesses, il ne tenterait pas de le tuer s'il était contrarié. Heureusement...

- Entrer, l'invita la voix de son cadet.

Il obéit rapidement, tristement conscient qu'il n'avait plus d'échappatoire désormais. Assis près de la fenêtre, Gaara écrivait. Certainement une réponse à une question de politique, comme bien souvent. S'il leva légèrement les yeux pour voir son visiteur, il prit néanmoins le temps de finir ce qu'il avait commencé avant de lui accorder toute son attention.

- Oui Kankurô ?

- Je...

Ah, que c'était donc bien difficile de parler quand le moment était venu ! Les yeux verts du plus jeune le fixaient sans ciller, une manie qu'il détestait car elle lui donnait l'impression de lire au plus profond de lui-même. C'était idiot, certainement. Il se força à reprendre contenance. Que risquait-il donc ? Un simple refus, guère plus, et peut-être un léger sentiment de honte d'avoir osé demander une telle chose. Alors autant y aller franchement !

- Je suis désolé de te déranger, reprit-il avec plus d'assurance. Je sais que Suna est un pays assez éloigné de tout et très chaud, cependant les fêtes de Noël approchent et je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas possible d'organiser quelque chose pour les plus jeunes, afin qu'ils puissent s'amuser...

- ...

- ... Enfin, on peut juste se contenter de décorer un peu les rues hein ! Se hâta-t-il de poursuivre devant le mutisme de l'autre. Je sais bien que ce genre de coutumes nous est un peu étranger mais c'est juste hier de marquer le coup quoi...

- ...

- ... Gaara, tu sais ce qu'est Noël au moins ? Demanda-t-il avait un soupçon de douceur dans la voix. Il doutait soudainement qu'il avait pu avoir droit à ce genre de célébrations, même de façon intime, quand il était plus jeune.

- Fait à ta guise, répondit le Kazekage sans répondre à sa question.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Kankurô. Il allait organiser une immense fête pour les enfants du village, une fête dont ils pourraient se souvenir et rire pendant un long moment, où la joie éclairerait leurs visages et où les craintes et dureté de la vie quotidienne disparaîtrait pour laisser place à la danse et aux chants, aux cadeaux même !

Parce que, quoi qu'on puisse penser, Gaara restait encore un enfant à ses yeux, et il ferait tout pour que son premier Noël avec les siens soit le meilleur possible.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	3. Amour

Thème du jour: Amour

Pairing: Itachi

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Le feu crépitait plus lentement mais sa chaleur était encore agréable malgré tout. Un peu plus loin, Kisame dormait, enroulé dans son manteau, Samehada comme oreiller. La scène était familière à Itachi qui retient un sourire doux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il travaillait avec son partenaire que ses habitudes le faisaient plaisir, comme si cela le rattachait au monde malgré les crimes qu'il avait commis et le sang qui tâchait ses mains.<p>

Il leva lentement les yeux vers le ciel, tentant d'apercevoir quelques étoiles malgré les arbres qui se dressaient au-dessus d'eux. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dormir mais il n'y arrivait étrangement pas ce soir. Ce soir avait une saveur particulière. En passant dans un village ce matin, ils avaient vu ce dernier se parer de décorations et autres guirlandes pour se préparer à fêter dignement les fêtes de fin d'année. Noël approchait, c'était vrai. Il avait failli l'oublier. Peut-être parce que cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Ni pour lui, ni pour son partenaire, ni pour ses autres collègues. Qui pourrait s'attendre à voir des criminels comme eux fêter ce jour par des cadeaux ?

Un petit rire manqua de le secouer. Non, en vérité, la plupart des ninjas avaient depuis longtemps cessé de véritablement fêter ce jour. Il y avait toujours des missions, continuellement des combats, encore plus de blessures et de morts. C'était leur quotidien. Mais cela changeait en présence de plus jeunes. De neveux. De fils. De cousins. De frères.

Itachi avait grandi trop vite, appris trop rapidement, compris trop facilement la dure réalité de la vie et surtout de la mort. Trop curieux, il avait vu trop tôt ce qu'il aurait dû apprendre au fil des ans. Il était déjà un ninja même si son corps était encore celui d'un enfant. Il avait voulu changer les choses. Trop idéaliste peut-être, oui.

Et puis Sasuke était né.

Son cher petit frère...

Pour Sasuke, Itachi avait abandonné son rôle de ninja. Il avait voulu le voir sourire, faire en sorte qu'il apprenne le plus tard possible au contraire de lui. Il voulait devenir le meilleur pour finir ses missions rapidement et être avec lui le plus souvent possible. C'était l'idée générale du moins, même s'il avait conscience qu'il s'en était un peu éloigné au fil des années. Mais tout avait toujours eu un seul but: protéger la seule personne chère à son cœur, la seule personne qui lui permettait de croire en l'espoir d'un monde meilleur et pour qui il ferait tout. Il voulait protéger l'innocence des enfants, à l'instar d'Hashirama Senju qui avait jadis voulu leur éviter les combats.

Il voulait rendre Sasuke heureux, tout simplement.

Et chaque Noël était une occasion nouvelle pour faire briller les yeux de son petit frère chéri.

On pouvait dire qu'il se surpassait chaque année pour qu'elle soit encore meilleure que la précédente, pour que Sasuke rie de bon cœur de ce qu'il voyait et croit le plus longtemps possible à la magie de Noël. C'était peut-être le gâter, le couver trop de la triste réalité, mais il voulait le garder innocent, toujours plus. Pour un sourire de son frère. Pour un rire de son frère. Pour la joie de son frère.

Pour l'amour de Sasuke.

Et même s'il avait tout détruit, ses belles promesses comme l'innocence de celui qu'il aimait, il espérait toujours, au fond de lui, que son frère puisse trouver le bonheur en cette période de l'année.

Peut-être qu'un jour, quand tout cela serait fini, quand ses péchés auront été expiés, quand il pourrait regarder son reflet sans fléchir, quand il accepterait un pardon sur ses crimes, alors peut-être s'autoriserait-il à dire à son frère tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et tout le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait dû assumer son rôle de traître et quand il avait tout tenté pour se faire haïr.

Peut-être qu'un jour, ils pourraient à nouveau regarder ensemble la neige tomber.

Et même si ce n'était qu'un rêve utopique, il garderait l'espoir de voir à nouveau son frère sourire un jour...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	4. Gâteau

Bonjour ! Je vous pris de m'excuser pour l'absence d'écrits hier... J'ai non-seulement réussit à tomber malade (merci les petits frères) mais mon ordinateur portable m'a aussi fait un superbe cadeau de Noël: il a refusé de s'allumer alors que tous mes textes sont dedans. Hum... Heureusement, mes thèmes et mes idées sont sur googledoc. Je vais donc tenter de poursuivre ce calendrier en partant sur les thèmes que je n'avais pas encore écrit et en croisant les doigts pour que mon pc soit réparable rapidement pour récupérer les autres écrits afin de ne pas tout recommencer depuis le départ. Cependant, comme je dois donc écrire trois trucs par jour, je vais relativement réduire la taille de ce que je faisais, cela ressemblera donc plus à un drabble qu'à un presque-OS. Ceci est le jour 3 donc, celui d'hier, je vais écrire le jour 4, celui d'aujourd'hui, dans la journée. Désolée pour la longueur et merci de lire malgré tout !

Thème: Gâteaux

Pairing: Kisame et Itachi (désolée pour le OCC !)

* * *

><p>La pluie tombait avec rage autour d'eux, ne laissant pas la moindre chance aux rares voyageurs pour l'éviter et espérer reste un minimum secs. Même l'Akatsuki devait parfois se plier aux lois de la nature et si un de ses membres pouvait s'enfoncer dans la terre pour se cacher du déluge, ce n'était pas le cas de la grande majorité. Ainsi, Kisame et son partenaire s'étaient abrités de l'orage sous le feuillage d'un arbre de la forêt qu'ils étaient en train de traverser, jetant aux orties par la même occasion les conseils avisés de leurs mères qui avaient certainement jadis tentées de leurs inculquer qu'on ne se met pas à l'abri sous un arbre qui peut attirer la foudre,<p>

Loin de toutes ses considérations pour le moins scientifique, Kisame grogna pour la forme quand quelques gouttes glissèrent le long de ses cheveux pour aller se perdre dans sa nuque, ce qui lui arracha un frisson désagréable, C'était dans les moments comme celui-ci qu'il aurait souhaité être à l'intérieur d'une maison bien chauffée avec une bonne boisson à la main et de quoi manger non loin,

- Tu as faim ? Finit-il par demander à son compagnon qui attendait stoïquement la fin de l'averse près de lui. J'ai acheté des pâtisseries dans le dernier village qu'on a traversé.

Il commença à fouiller dans son sac sans attendre de réponse de la part de son ami. Ce dernier avait légèrement ouvert les yeux pour le regarder faire mais cela fut la seule chose qui indiquait qu'il l'avait entendu et qu'il ne dormait pas tout simplement sur place.

Force fut de constater par Kisame que ses fameux achats ne se trouvaient plus dans ses affaires. Il était pourtant certain qu'ils y étaient toujours lors de la dernière halte qu'ils avaient effectuées, quelques heures auparavant.

Pestant de plus belle, il reprit ses recherches qu'Itachi savait d'avance infructueuses. Était-ce donc de sa faute si l'épéiste avait malencontreusement laissé ses gâteaux à sa portée après tout ?...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	5. Illuminations

Thème du jour: Illuminations

Pairing: Pain et Konan

* * *

><p>La pluie. Elle tombait continuellement sur Âme qui pouvait rarement bénéficier de jours de soleil. D'un autre côté, ses habitants ne se plaignaient pas. Jamais. Quand bien même la plupart se doutait que cette pluie permettait de les suivre à la trace s'il le fallait. C'était une protection. Contre les intrus, contre la guerre. Tout le monde le savait. C'était que leur Ange leur avait dit. Leur Dieu veillait sur eux. Ils avaient confiance.<p>

Même en cette nuit froide qui commençait, malgré la pluie qui ne cessait de s'abattre sur eux, les habitants étaient encore en train de s'activer pour le bien-être de leur ville. Qui étaient-ils dans cette grande et sombre cité ? Eux qui avaient souffert longuement des combats incessants, il n'y avait qu'ici où tout était fait pour les maintenir en sécurité. Alors la pluie était qu'un fiable pris à payer pour leur protection. Ils travaillaient pour permettre à Âme de grandir encore, confiant en leur Dieu. Et si certains pestaient des fois de l'humidité ambiante, tous étaient heureux de vivre ici. Ils avaient confiance.

Car là-haut, dans la plus haute tour de leur cité, vivait leur sauveur, le Dieu bienveillant qui s'assurait que tout se passait bien pour eux. Leur Ange était son Messager divin. Tout irait bien, tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Ils avaient confiance.

Justement debout au bord du dernier étage du bâtiment, une silhouette se dressait, semblant scruter la ville de son étrange regard. Le long moment claquait sous la brise qui l'entourait avec violence sans qu'il ne semblât souffrir du froid. L'Ange de la ville se tenait non loin derrière lui, respectueuse, comme souvent. Car elle croyait en lui, peut-être avec plus de ferveur encore que les habitants qu'ils protégeaient depuis des années maintenant.

- Tout est prêt Konan ?

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête. Nul besoin de paroles en ce soir si particulier. Sans attendre d'autres ordres, elle commença à allumer les nombreux cierges installés dans les origamis qu'elle avait fabriqués spécialement pour l'occasion. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait particulièrement fière de ce qu'ils faisaient aujourd'hui.

Peut-être que l'Akatsuki était un mal. Peut-être qu'ils faisaient fausse route depuis longtemps. Peut-être que leurs efforts seraient vains. Mais jamais ils ne baisseraient les bras. Cette ville était leur chez eux, c'était la ville qu'ils se devaient de protéger de toutes leurs forces et pour laquelle ils ne devraient jamais abandonner. C'était pour cette ville que c'était battu Yahiko jusqu'à sa mort. Ici, il n'y aurait point de combat. Ici, la population serait en sécurité.

Elle avait conscience que c'était dur pour les habitants. La pluie ne laissait quasiment pas de répit et les règles pouvaient paraître strictes. Il n'y avait pas d'intimité, le Dieu et son Ange, ceux qui veillaient sur la cité, savaient tout. Et pourtant, ils l'acceptaient, confiants.

Alors ce soir serait un remerciement silencieux envers tous ceux qui ne cessaient de croire en eux.

Toutes les bougies étaient allumées. Lentement, elle se chargera de faire voler ses créations avant de les envoyer dans la nuit. Elle n'avait rien à craindre de l'eau, qui ne semblait pas toucher ses feuilles de papier si fragiles mais si fortes en même temps.

Les photophores se répartissaient dans la ville, illuminant chaque rue et s'offrant aux regards de ses citoyens. Chacun d'eux comportaient un petit mot, une promesse d'espoir qui réchaufferait les cœurs de tous et les assureraient de la sollicitude de ceux qui les gouvernaient dans l'ombre. Un petit mot par habitant, distribué au hasard, offert à tous en fin de soirée.

Mais la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Reflété par la pluie que faisait tomber Nagato, les cierges allaient d'abord illuminer chaque endroit d'Âme afin que tout le monde puisse les voir.

- Merci pour eux, chuchota doucement Konan.

- Tu fais bien plus que moi pour eux, reprit la voix.

Cette voix qui ne sortait pas de la silhouette qui était communément appelée Dieu par tous ceux qui pouvaient l'apercevoir. Jamais quand ils étaient seuls. Entendre la voix de leur ami disparu était douloureux. Et si elle ne le contredit pas, elle savait qu'il se trompait. Car si elle était l'Ange de Dieu, c'était bien Nagato qui était la divinité de cette ville et qui œuvrait ainsi pour protéger tout le monde.

Elle regarda les dernières lumières s'envoler en silence. Noël approchait. Ils offraient à Âme leur cadeau.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	6. Père Noël

Thème du jour: Père Noël

Pairing: Itachi

Attention: Je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'attaques suite à la lecture de ce drabble clairement OCC...

* * *

><p>- Je refuse d'y aller !<p>

- Oh aller, fait pas ton rabat-joie, c'est ton gage après tout !

- Un gage ? Non désolé, un gage implique que je puisse refuser et même que je participais à un quelconque jeu, ce qui n'a jamais été le cas.

- Tu chipotes 'Tachi. Dit-toi que c'est juste pour quelques minutes.

- Je refuse quand même !

Non, et puis quand encore ? Lui, le grand Itachi, le ninja certainement incontesté des illusions, un des rares possesseurs du Sharingan encore en vie - grâce à lui d'ailleurs -, un déserteur recherché dans le bingo book, un membre de l'Akatsuki même ! Lui devrait être contraint à se déguiser ainsi ? Jamais ! Jamais il ne tomberait aussi bas ni ne...

Une minute, il oubliait que c'était les membres de l'Akatsuki en question qui cherchait à lui faire ça.

Non, plus sérieusement... Ils n'avaient jamais été liés entre eux. Ils étaient tous des traîtres pour le moins dangereux, voir potentiellement fous. Même entre membres d'une même équipe, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils existaient de quelconque lien entre eux - il n'y avait qu'à voir Deidara, qui menaçait régulièrement Sasori, ou encore Kakuzu, qui tuait son partenaire assez souvent pour que ça devienne problématique. Et là, ses imbéciles avaient décidés qu'il serait bon pour eux tous de faire une pause pour la fin de l'année, de se réunir pour passer une soirée ensemble - qui pourrait supporter de passer une soirée entière avec Tobi dans le coin ? - et, pire que tout !, que l'un d'eux fasse l'animation.

Pourquoi cela tombait-il sur lui ? Il croisa les bras, mécontent, afin de montrer tous son désaccord.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix !

- Oh que si ! Crois-moi, si tu penses que je vais accepter de franchir cette porte déguisé en Père Noël pour vous amuser, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, et largement !

Comme si ce pompon ridicule qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tomber devant les yeux n'était pas assez grotesque et devait être partagé à la vue de tous tiens...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	7. Courses de Noël

Thème du jour: Courses de Noël

Pairing: Kakashi (+ équipe 7)

* * *

><p>Kakashi n'aimait pas vraiment Noël. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Comme un rappel de sa propre solitude et de sa propre culpabilité. Il était seul à cause de lui-même. C'était son fardeau et sa punition pour ce qu'il avait fait. D'aucun pourrait bien sur dire qu'il ne cherchait pas non plus à se pardonner, et qu'il ne serait plus seul s'il se donnait la peine d'accepter les mains qui se tendaient vers lui. Mais il avait trop souffert qu'il hésitait toujours trop.<p>

Et s'il y avait bien une autre raison pour lequel il détestait Noël, c'était bien qu'il était toujours en retard pour faire ses achats. Comme si le retard était devenu aussi maladif chez lui que cela pouvait l'être chez Obito, qui trouvait toujours mieux à faire en chemin. Et pour être en retard, il l'était sacrément cette année: les magasins commençaient déjà à fermer et les commerçants à rentrer chez eux afin de se préparer à passer un réveillon entouré des personnes qu'ils aimaient et qui leurs étaient chers. Il donna un coup de pied à un caillou sans le voir et renonça derechef à aller faire ses courses de Noël maintenant. Il n'aurait qu'à trouver un petit bistrot pour manger. Encore que, tous les bistrots devaient également être fermés maintenant. Même Ichiraku avait exceptionnellement clos sa boutique plus tôt, sous la menace de sa fille d'ailleurs. Il soupira derrière son masque et fit demi-tour.

Adieu achats et adieu repas alors. Vu la quantité pour le moins inexistante de nourritures qu'il avait chez lui, il n'allait pas passer une des meilleures soirées possible. Enfin, ce serait toujours mieux que rien. Pour ses prochaines courses, il s'y prendra plus tôt, tout simplement. Même s'il savait que là encore, il ferait tout au dernier moment. Il rentra à son appartement.

Et que ne fut sa surprise, quand il arriva, de trouver ses trois élèves assis autour de sa petite table, quelques sacs de courses devant eux. Naruto fouillait dedans avec une innocence feinte mais également l'attention certaine de piquer de quoi manger discrètement. Sasuke, les bras croisés contre le mur, faisait mine de ne pas s'intéresser à eux et d'être là simplement parce qu'il y avait été obligé. Et Sakura, idéale à elle-même, sautillait sur place d'un air ravi tout en jetant des regards éperdus d'amour à son coéquipier brun sans accorder d'attention à celui qui était blond.

- Mais que... ?

- Ah Sensei ! S'écria la jeune fille, ravie. On s'est dit que, vous connaissant, vous n'alliez rien avoir à manger pour Noël donc on a fait les courses pour vous !

- Et pis comme y en a trop pour une seule personne, on va faire le repas avec vous, déclama, enthousiasme, Naruto, toujours attiré quand de la nourriture était en jeu.

- Hum ouais, se contenta vaguement l'Uchiha dans son coin.

Il les dévisagea tour à tour sans savoir quoi répondre. Naruto commençait déjà à déballer la nourriture, aidé sans grande volonté par son rival qui tenait d'éloigner les mets du plus gourmand tandis que Sakura s'était déjà empoignée d'un tablier pour faire chauffer quelque chose. L'ambiance du petit appartement où il ne passait guère de temps s'était réchauffée à un point où il ne l'avait certainement jamais connu. Personne ne venait jamais ici à part lui. Il avait toujours été seul.

Son cœur se sera un peu et un sourire se dessina sous son masque. Mais comment pouvait-il véritablement se dire seul quand il était accompagné par ses trois garnements après tout ?

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	8. Neige

Thème du jour: Neige

Pairing: Sasori et Deidara

* * *

><p>- Danna, il neige ! S'exclama un Deidara pour le moins enchanté en regardant par la fenêtre de l'auberge où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour passer la nuit.<p>

Sasori n'accorda pas un regard à son remuant collègue, penché sur une de ses pièces en bois qu'il affectionnait tant. Derrière lui, le blond continuait de s'agiter en admirant les flocons prendre peu à peu possession de la route et du paysage qu'il pouvait désormais admirer avec un manteau blanc. Bien entendu, Deidara remarqua non sans peine son désintérêt pour la question, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à parler avec entrain, habitué à son comportement depuis longtemps maintenant.

- Vous savez Sasori Danna, la neige, c'est la preuve que la beauté se doit d'être une chose éphémère et brève, hm ! Regardez-moi cette splendeur sous nos yeux ! Il faut une énorme quantité de flocons pour créer cette magnifique blancheur qui recouvre chaque chose... Et malgré tout, lorsque les rayons du soleil les frapperont, ils fondront et la nature reprendra ses droits. La neige est un art naturel et il est éphémère, hm !

- N'importe quoi, grogna le marionnettiste qui avait finalement bien écouté sa tirade, comme à chaque fois que les morts "arts" et "éphémères" sortaient de la bouche de son compagnon quand il tentait une nouvelle fois de lui prouver ses dires et lubies.

- Allons, admettez donc que vous ne pouvez me contredire sur ce point !

- Et les neiges éternelles, tu en fais quoi, hein ?

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	9. Cadeau

Thème du jour: Cadeau

Pairing: Sasuke

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, quand Sasuke rentra d'une nouvelle longue et épuisante journée de missions avec les autres membres de l'équipe 7 - toutes les missions pouvant être qualifiées "d'éprouvantes" quand on les effectuait avec un imbécile tel que le blond -, il trouva un paquet devant sa porte. Un simple petit paquet enveloppé d'un papier marron et qu'un ruban vaguement doré entourait. Pas de mots, pas de petits messages comme cela pouvaient être le cas quand il recevait des présents de jeunes filles en fleurs. Il se crispa, inconsciemment, tout en sachant déjà au plus profond de lui de quoi il s'agissait et le ramassa pour entrer.<p>

Il le posa négligemment sur la table tout en se changeant, la tête fourmillant de questions. Mais pouvait-il véritablement les poser ? Noël approchait. Le jour de son anniversaire, il recevait toujours des petits colis de jeunes filles amoureuses qu'il refusait par principe et par désintérêt. Mais juste avant Noël, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui envoyait quelque chose. Il s'était toujours demandé comment il arrivait à ses fins. Comment il pouvait décemment trouver une manière de faire cela. et surtout, ô grand surtout, pourquoi le faisait-il ? Une grimace de colère éclaira son visage. Itachi... Son crime ne le culpabilisait donc guère pour qu'il se permettre ce genre de facéties annuellement ? Fallait-il qu'il joue encore avec ses sentiments pour lui rappeler, années après années, qu'il était toujours bien vivant malgré sa promesse de le tuer ? Cherchait-il à le blesser en lui envoyant un cadeau, comme pour lui dire "ce sera le seul de ta famille maintenant que j'ai tué tout notre clan" ? Ses poings se crispèrent de dégoût. Pourquoi Itachi le narguait-il donc en lui faisant un cadeau une nouvelle fois ?!

Ce paquet, il avait envie de le frapper, le frapper jusqu'à l'aplatir totalement et qu'il n'en reste plus rien, le brûler pour ne plus le voir, pour ne plus qu'il s'impose à son esprit. L'éradiquer à jamais. Le faire bouffer à son aîné aussi. Il aurait eu envie de le détruire et tenter d'oublier sa présence. Il aurait voulu que son cœur ne se serre pas à l'idée que malgré le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, Itachi prenait le temps de penser à lui. Il voulait oublier ses douloureux souvenirs d'amour fraternel qui s'étaient révélés être un mensonge pour tuer l'être qui avait détruit sa vie.

Au lieu de cela, il saisit le paquet et alla le mettre dans le dernier tiroir du meuble qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Avec les autres qui attendaient toujours un hypothétique déballage.

Parce que Itachi, malgré tout, restait son frère, et qu'il veillait à lui offrir un cadeau de Noël...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	10. Gui

Thème du jour: Gui

Pairing: Kakuzu et Hidan

* * *

><p>- Kakuzuuuuuu... !<p>

- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

- Rha, t'es vraiment pas joueur.

- Joueur ? Si j'étais payé pour cette stupidité, crois-moi que je t'embrasserais avec une certaine joie Hidan. Mais sans argent en jeu, pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ce truc stupide ?

- Bah, c'est une tradition de s'embrasser quand on est sous le gui.

- Je ne savais pas que ton dieu t'autorisait ce genre de chose stupide. Ce n'est pas immoral ça ? Enfin, vu que tu dois tuer pour lui...

- Jashin-Sama ne s'intéresse guère à ce genre de pratique et... Et ça n'a rien à voir, ne change pas de conversation !

- Quelle conversation ? Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Mais je veux mon bisou !

- Va te faire voir Hidan.

- ... En fait, ça t'effraie juste t'embrasser un mec, c'est ça ?

- Ta gueule...

- Ah la la, mais c'est que tu rougis ?

- Je vais te faire bouffer ce gui, tu en as conscience au moins ?...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	11. Chansons

Thème du jour: Chansons

Pairing: Naruto

* * *

><p>Comme à chaque fois qu'un évènement approchait, Naruto se sentait plus seul que jamais. Les missions s'étaient petit à petit ralentis pour les plus jeunes à l'approche de Noël et chaque famille se préparait à fêter ce jour dignement, ensemble, autour d'un bon repas, avec l'esprit qui va avec les fêtes de fin d'années. Sauf que dans son cas, il n'y aurait personne pour préparer un excellent repas à partager avec ceux qu'ils aimaient avant de s'échanger des cadeaux, personne à retrouver après une longue séparation pour parler de la vie et des nouvelles de la famille, personne à accueillir et pour qui se préparer.<p>

Comme à chaque fin d'année, le fait qu'il était orphelin et donc seul lui revenait en pleine face douloureusement. Et il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne de passer du bon temps avec sa famille. Alors il continuait de sourire, de faire comme si de rien était, même s'il aurait préféré être loin de cette ambiance un peu festive quelques temps.

Distraitement, il se mit à chantonner un chant de Noël tout en faisant vaguement un peu de ménage dans sa modeste chambre qui ressemblait un peu trop à un taudis, au cas où la belle Sakura daignerait enfin lui accorder quelques secondes d'attention. C'est avec surprise qu'il entendit soudainement une autre voix reprendre son chant, dans la rue. Il se pencha pour voir par la fenêtre ouverte un homme s'éloigner calmement, surement pour rentrer chez lui.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, l'homme croisa d'autres personnes qui se laissèrent emporter par son chant et se mirent à le chanter à leur tour, comme pour propager un peu plus l'esprit de Noël au village. Et ses personnes en croisèrent d'autres, qui en rencontrèrent d'autres encore. Sous les yeux éberlués de Naruto, Konoha se mit bientôt à résonner au rythme d'un même chant, celui-là même qu'il avait inconsciemment chanté de chez lui.

Et puis il se mit à sourire doucement. La magie de Noël... Même s'il n'avait plus de famille, il avait encore sa ville, et Konoha ferait toujours en sorte de le soutenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Le chant se fera entendre longtemps ce soir-là...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	12. Patinage

Thème du jour: Patinage

Pairing: Ino, Shikamaru et Choji

* * *

><p>- Aller les gars ! Pour une fois qu'on a une journée de libre, ne me dites pas que vous allez la passer à rien faire ?!<p>

Ses deux coéquipiers se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Si, sincèrement, ni Choji, ni Shikamaru n'avaient envie de faire grand-chose. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils pouvaient avoir des jours de repos, alors pour une fois qu'Asuma-Sensei était occupé ailleurs, les deux garçons avaient bien eu l'intention d'en profiter au maximum en s'allongeant dans l'herbe et en grignotant pour passer le temps. Un compromis idéal entre les deux passions des deux meilleurs amis. Ino soupira en les voyant faire.

- Vous êtes désespérants, il n'y a pas d'autres mots !

Et d'un geste décidé, elle les prit chacun par un bras pour les tirer à sa suite, sous les protestations de l'un des deux et des soupirs lasses du second. Elle ne le lâcha pas avant d'arriver au petit lac qui se trouvait à la sortie de Konoha. Quelques jeunes étaient déjà dans le coin, et c'était bien normal: l'eau avait gelé et ils pouvaient tous patiner librement. La jolie blonde avait bien l'intention d'épater le beau Sasuke de ses prouesses ! Toutes les équipes de leur génération était d'ailleurs déjà présentes, ce pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de venir seule. Elle libéra enfin ses partenaires de sa prise.

- On se motive maintenant les mecs ! Regarder, même cet idiot de Naruto arrive à tenir sur des patins, me dites pas que vous n'y arriverez pas !

- Ce n'est pas ça, bailla Shikamaru en regardant autour de lui s'il pouvait s'allonger quelque part.

- Quoi alors ?!

- J'ai faim, indiqua, fort à propos, Choji en ouvrant un nouveau paquet de chips. Alors je vais manger au lieu de me dépenser.

- Tu es... Oh, zut ! Shikamaru, c'est quoi ton excuse à toi hein ? Ton cerveau est gelé ?

- J'ai la flemme.

Mais comment pouvait-elle supporter de pareils phénomènes ? La situation la dépassait. Elle finit par laisser tomber pour aller patiner avec les autres...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	13. Repas

Thème du jour: Repas

Pairing: Naruto

* * *

><p>Il était communément admis que Naruto mangeait toujours la même chose. C'était un peu faux, car quand il était en mission, il se contentait de ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir, même s'il essayait toujours de rajouter de la quantité en plus. Son appétit plus que généreux était vrai par contre. Dans tous les cas, le repas qui convenait le mieux au jeune homme restait des ramens. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion - et les moyens -, il allait chez Ichiraku pour en manger. Et quand ce n'était pas le cas - ou que la fin du mois était là -, il se contentait de ramens instantanés, tout simplement.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui était différent ! Et qui dit jour spécial, dit repas spécifique !

Alors comme d'autres qui, pour Noël, prévoyaient des truffes, du foie gras et des bûches glacées, le blond fouillait dans ses placards à la recherche d'un met d'exception. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait déguster ce soir, encore fallait-il qu'il remette la main dessus. Il n'était pas forcément organisé et propre, mais il était certain d'en avoir garder pour l'occasion... Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne savait pas comment il allait bien pouvoir faire ce soir car tous les repas étaient servis maintenant et...

- Ah !

Enfin, le sésame était là, entre ses mains ! Avec un sourire triomphant, il s'acharna à trouver un verre propre, histoire de marquer le coup, et disposa le tout sur la table, où il prit même la peine d'allumer une petite bougie. Voilà, tout était prêt.

Ce soir, c'était ramens à la dinde !

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	14. Photo

Thème du jour: Photo

Pairing: Deidara et Sasori

* * *

><p>- J'ai soif, hm.<p>

- Tu devrais moins parler alors, ça économiserait ta salive.

- Oh s'il vous plait Danna, cette blague est éculée désormais. Où est votre gourde ?

- A la même place que d'habitude gamin.

Deidara se décala pour aller fouiller sans vergogne dans l'une des sacoches de son collègue. La marionnette du roux servait un peu de mule, ce qui l'arrangeait énormément vu qu'il préférait transporter son argile plutôt que d'autres choses indispensables à sa survie. Et puis, malgré son mauvais caractère et ses paroles supérieures, ils avaient finis par assez bien s'entendre malgré les piques et les disputes quotidiennes. Après quelques instants d'ailleurs, il pu enfin mettre la main sur la sacro-sainte gourde dont il avala une grosse gorgée avec un plaisir évident. Il était de toute façon le seul boire, l'autre ayant depuis longtemps dépassé le stade humain alors bon. Il n'était qu'une poupée sans sentiments, comme Sasori le disait si bien.

Cependant, en remettant la gourde à sa place, il aperçut quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais et même jamais pensé à voir dans les affaires de son partenaire. Sans un mot, il tira doucement à lui une photo jaunit et vieillit par le temps. Les bords étaient tâchés, l'un d'eux se décollait même. La pliure sur le milieu de l'image avait laissé une trace nette preuve qu'elle avait souvent été ouverte et regardé. Un mot avait été jadis écrit à l'arrière mais se trouvait être illisible désormais. Deidara l'ouvrit délicatement.

Il reconnut immédiatement Sasori, dont il avait déjà pu voir dans son corps en bois. Il était plus jeune, bien plus jeune que lui sur le cliché. A ses côtés se tenait un homme et une femme qui lui tenaient la main avec douceur. L'enfant souriait, entouré de ses deux parents. Il sourit et rangea silencieusement la photo à sa place.

Sasori n'était pas encore totalement une marionnette. Son cœur humain avait bel et bien encore des sentiments.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	15. Famille

Thème du jour: Famille

Pairing: Akatsuki

* * *

><p>On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de l'Akatuski, notamment toutes les horreurs du monde. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas tous des traîtres et des meurtriers ? Ils avaient tous, à un moment ou à un autre, trahit la confiance que quelqu'un avait placé en eux. Ils avaient tous fait passer leurs ambitions personnelles avant celles du village où ils étaient nés. Certains avaient du sang sur les mains, tous en vérité. Ils étaient des tueurs, ils se servaient de techniques interdites pour faire le mal et personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Voilà ce qu'étaient les ninjas de l'organisation aux nuages rouge. Et ils en avaient tous consciences. Cela faisait partit du métier.<p>

Et s'ils avaient tous souffert pour en arriver là, cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'ils avaient perdus l'espoir d'avoir une vie plus ou moins normale. Ils se déplaçaient sans cesse le long du monde, ils continuaient de tuer, d'enlever, de détruire. Et s'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble de temps en temps, ses moments étaient rares et peu enclin à créer des liens. Certains n'arrivaient même pas à créer des liens avec leur propre partenaire, alors celui des autres...

Malgré tout, tous avaient finis par accorder un autre regard à ceux qui partageaient plus ou moins le même quotidien qu'eux. Il y avait beau avoir parmi eux un cannibale, un destructeur de clan, un fanatique religieux, un avare, deux artistes aux visions controversées, un épéiste aux problèmes cutanées, une femme au passe-temps un peu trop prenant et un fou des piercings (sans compter un pleureur), ils avaient beaux être tous différents et pas du tout complémentaires, ils avaient beaux avoir des centres d'intérêts totalement différents, ils restaient un groupe. Un groupe qui se volait dans les plumes, un groupe qui s'insultaient régulièrement, un groupe dont la moitié des membres voulaient tuer l'autre moitié... Ils restaient un groupe qui poursuivait un but commun, qui se battait sous le même statut et la même bannière, un groupe sur lequel ils pourraient compter si vraiment ils en avaient eu besoin.

Ils avaient beaux être totalement différents, ils avaient beaux être des traîtres et des meurtriers, l'Akatsuki, au final, était certainement la famille qu'ils n'avaient plus ou jamais eu...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	16. Ski

Thème du jour: Ski

Pairing: Naruto

* * *

><p>Konoha n'était pas une ville réputée pour sa neige. Sinon, la ville ne s'appellerait pas Konoha en fait. Mais il lui arrivait de connaître quelques épisodes neigeux. Alors la ville se paraît d'un manteau blanc qui recouvrait tout, de la porte d'entrée du village aux têtes sculptés des anciens Hokages. Les enfants pouvaient s'en donner à cœur joie à leur moindre instant de liberté et même certains ninjas ne pouvaient résister à l'envie de jouer avec les flocons.<p>

La ville était paisible en ses instants là. La tranquillité était dans tous les esprits alors que les plus jeunes emplissaient le village de joie et de bonne humeur. On retrouvait des bonhommes de neige à chaque coin de rue, ainsi que certaines reproductions plus ou moins réussit de plusieurs des habitants. A d'autres endroits, c'était des batailles de boules de neige qui étaient organisés. Et quand des apprentis ninjas se mêlaient aux participants, les techniques en tout genre fusaient de tout côté pour prendre l'avantage sur le "camp" adverse. Tout était calme, et c'était bien ainsi.

C'est pourquoi l'exubérant blond que Naruto était avait mis au point un moyen de se faire encore remarquer par tout le village avec une nouvelle idée folle qui allait sans aucun doute attirer des remarques en tout genre sur son comportement. Hey, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un ninja maintenant qu'il devait arrêter toutes sources d'amusement ! Aussi avait-il chaussé des skies grossièrement fabriqués de sa propre main et était difficilement monté sur un des plus grands bâtiments de la ville.

Après tout, les toits étaient tous recouverts de neige, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas ? Et skier dessus allait certainement être amusant !

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	17. Champagne

Thème du jour: Champagne

Pairing: Equipe Gaï

* * *

><p>- Ah, vous avez bien travaillé, on voit bien là la fougue de votre jeunesse !<p>

- Oui Gaï-sensei ! S'exclama, seul, Lee.

Cela faisait longtemps que Tenten et Neiji ne prêtaient plus grande attention à ce que pouvait bien dire leur professeur quand ce dernier partait dans de grand discours concernant la jeunesse et tout ce qui pouvait en découler. Il n'y avait bien que Lee qui buvait ses paroles avec autant de ferveur.

- Pour fêter cela, je vous emmène au restaurant !

Là, c'était déjà plus intéressant, même si cela devenait une habitude pour eux d'aller manger quelque chose pour fêter la réussite, même minime, d'une mission. C'était clairement mieux que de faire 500 fois le tour du village à cloche-main, mais quand même. Heureusement qu'ils s'entraînaient pas mal, où ils auraient certainement tous pris du poids avec tous ses repas.

- Et comme c'était notre centième mission réussit à la suite, je vous paie un verre de champagne !

- Vous n'y pensez pas Sensei ?!

- Oh mais si ! Je sais que vous êtes jeunes, mais juste un verre, ne vous en faites pas, et...

- Vous voulez faire boire de l'alcool à Lee ?

- Mais le champagne, ce n'est pas de l'alcool ! C'est un doux breuvage à la délicate saveur, c'est la boisson dont les bulles apportent un arome de douceur, c'est...

- C'est alcoolisé quand même.

Mais cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que Gai avait décroché pour son discours. Il semblerait qu'une fois encore, la soirée ne serait pas calme...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	18. Chocolat chaud

Thème du jour: Chocolat chaud

Pairing: Konan

* * *

><p>Konan était une petite fille très douce. Même si elle apprenait à devenir un ninja en compagnie de ses deux camarades sous les ordres de Jiraya-Sensei, la guerre ne faisait pas partit de ce qu'elle préférait, et on pouvait bien la comprendre. Et si elle n'hésitait pas à se battre s'il le fallait vraiment, elle préférait néanmoins le calme relative de la maison où ils vivaient tous les quatre.<p>

Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule fille, peut-être parce qu'elle servait un peu de confidente aux garçons, peut-être plus simplement parce qu'elle arrivait à les comprendre, elle était celle qui sentait le mieux ce qui pouvait préoccuper ses deux amis. Elle sentait la peur de Nagato, qui refusait de se battre, qui craignait de blesser quelqu'un mais qui avait la volonté de survivre malgré tout. Elle sentait son hésitation au quotidien et aussi tous ses moments de doutes. Elle s'était mise à l'origami pour lui, au tout début. Parce que les fleurs en papier qu'elle lui offrait l'apaisaient. Alors elle continuait, pour qu'il se sente mieux, et cela marchait.

Elle sentait aussi l'impatience de Yahiko, sa colère envers la guerre qui faisait de plus en plus de morts chaque jour et qui rendait toujours plus d'enfants orphelins, quand ils n'étaient pas directement mêlés aux combats alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandés. Elle sentait son envie de changer le monde, son désir de pouvoir protéger ceux qui n'avaient pas le pouvoir de le faire. Elle comprenait toute l'énergie qu'il investissait dans son entraînement. Elle comprenait aussi la douleur qui le rongeait, quand sa volonté faiblissait, quand il commençait à craindre de ne pas pouvoir réussir. Alors elle allait vers lui pour lui dire qu'elle croyait en lui. Parce que Yahiko était leur meneur après tout, et qu'elle était persuadée qu'il pourrait réussir tout ce en quoi il rêvait. Elle lui redonnait courage avec ses mots, et cela marchait.

Et elle savait aussi les hésitations qu'avaient parfois Jiraya. Son envie de rejoindre ses camarades sur le champ de bataille pour leur venir en aide. Ses prières pour qu'ils ne meurent pas pendant qu'il s'occupait d'eux. La tristesse qu'il avait à les entraîner alors qu'ils risqueraient la mort s'ils allaient combattre. Elle comprenait bien. Alors elle s'entraînait deux fois plus, elle acquérait de plus en plus de connaissances et n'hésitait pas à l'interroger sur tous les sujets qui lui passaient par la tête. Parce qu'elle savait qu'ainsi, il était fier d'eux, et qu'il oubliait pour un temps qu'il participait à une guerre, et cela marchait.

Mais des fois, ses fleurs de papiers, ses encouragements et ses questions ne suffisaient pas toujours à redonner le moral à ses camarades. Alors elle sortait son arme secrète: elle allait dans les villages désormais désertés qui peuplaient son pays, les villages les plus proches de là où ils s'entraînaient, et elle fouillait les maisons à la recherche d'une denrée en particulier. Et puis elle revenait rapidement à la cabane où ils vivaient pour monopoliser le feu quelques instants. Le temps de faire fondre le chocolat et de faire chauffer le lait. De servir quatre tasses bien pleines, de quoi régaler ceux qu'elle aimait. Pour sentir l'arôme du chocolat embaumer les lieux et réchauffer le cœur de son équipe.

Et cela marchait.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	19. Retrouvailles

Thème du jour: Retrouvailles

Pairing: Sasuke et Naruto

* * *

><p>C'était une histoire ridicule quand on y pensait. Celle de deux enfants que tout aurait pu rapprocher si un événement n'était pas survenu entre-temps. Celle de deux enfants qui auraient pu grandir comme deux amis et qui au final n'avaient été que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Des étrangers qui avaient perdus ce qu'ils avaient de plus chers et qui au final étaient seuls. Et même cette solitude ne les avait pas rapprochée, car aucun des deux n'avaient voulu faire le premier pas pour. Alors ils s'observaient de loin, quand l'autre ne regardait pas, et se contentait de ses regards de compréhension qu'ils avaient de temps en temps.<p>

Et puis ses deux enfants avaient grandis. Tout avait continué à les opposer. L'un se révélait plus doué que quiconque, cherchant continuellement à dépasser les autres, à se dépasser lui-même, pour devenir de plus en plus fort. L'autre, au contraire, n'avait jamais vraiment réussis à décoller. Un bon élève et un cancre. Tout avait continué de les opposer. Et même s'il y avait toujours des regards cachés, les paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient déjà des insultes ou de l'indifférence. Rien ne semblait les rapprocher, eux que tout opposait. Pourtant, ils avaient finis dans la même équipe. Et la donne avait changée. L'un s'était mis à stagner alors que l'autre progressait à une vitesse folle. Ils s'étaient sauvés la vie. Ils s'étaient protégés. Ils s'étaient battus ensemble. Les regards avaient changés. Ils voulaient savoir où en était l'autre dans son apprentissage.

Au final, ils s'étaient séparés. Peut-être parce qu'ils se faisaient trop d'ombre ? Parce qu'on ne savait plus vraiment s'il y avait eu un cancre au final. Et alors, tout avait commencé. Cette course éreintante pour le retrouver.

Pourquoi Naruto s'acharnait-il autant à retrouver Sasuke ?

Oh, bien entendu, il y avait cette promesse qu'il avait faite, lui qui ne revenait jamais dessus. Mais il y avait autre chose, de plus profond, qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Parce que les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient depuis l'enfance signifiaient bien quelque chose. Il y avait eu une indifférence feinte. Il y avait eu des insultes bien réelles. Il y avait eu une concurrence exacerbée. Il y avait eu une trahison douloureuse. Mais au final, l'amitié était toujours là. Alors Naruto ne pouvait pas renoncer. Il rattraperait inlassablement Sasuke, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci accepte de revenir à ses côtés. Il prendrait sur lui sa part d'ombre pour que son rival de toujours le rejoigne.

Et Sasuke pouvait bien dire qu'il ne comptait plus pour lui... Naruto savait, lui, que c'était faux. Parce qu'à chacune de leurs retrouvailles, il pouvait voir le regard de Sasuke. Ses yeux qui refusaient de lâcher les siens, comme pour jauger la force qu'il avait maintenant. Et un sourire, très léger, trop pour être aperçu par d'autres, qui montrait combien il appréciait de le revoir. Oui, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir se voir, se retrouver, se battre à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Parce que l'autre était peut-être le seul qui comptait. Alors il continuerait de lui courir après. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le rattrape totalement...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	20. Feu

Thème du jour: Feu

Pairing: Itachi et Kisame

* * *

><p>Quand on voyage seul, on se doit d'être organisé pour éviter d'oublier quelque chose ou pour ne pas perdre du temps à accomplir une action de la vie quotidienne alors qu'on en a encore plusieurs derrière à faire. Mais quand on est deux à voyager ensemble, il faut être encore plus organisé. Même pour des actions simples du style "qui s'occupe du ravitaillement ?" ou "qui nettoie la vaisselle ?" qui permettaient au groupe d'être plus rapide et par conséquent plus efficace que s'il avait fallu argumenter toutes les heures pour quelque chose. L'avantage, quand on voyage avec la même personne pendant un certain moment, c'est qu'on finit par être rôdé et donc à agir naturellement sans avoir besoin d'en parler avec l'autre.<p>

Et cela, Itachi et Kisame l'avaient bien compris. Etant un des duos les plus anciens de l'Akatsuki - en fait, le plus ancien excepté Konan et Pain -, ils avaient pris l'habitude de vivre ensemble à longueur de temps, ce qui permettait un véritable gain de temps. Ils avaient leurs tâches, nées de longues pratiques, et ne s'en détournaient pas, sauf cas de forces majeurs, comme une blessure assez handicapante pour remettre quelques jours les capacités de l'autre en question.

Ainsi, quand le soleil commençait à se coucher, les deux hommes avaient immanquablement le même rituel. Pour commencer, il cherchait un coin suffisamment au calme pour s'installer pour la nuit, éloigné du sentier sans être pour autant perdu, et relativement abrité. Puis Kisame commençait par vérifier leurs provisions et le repas qu'il allait préparer ce soir, en plus de remplir leurs gourdes si un point d'eau était à proximité. Itachi, pour sa part, rassemblait du bois et allumait un feu.

D'un certain côté, on pouvait se dire que ses tâches avaient été choisis par rapport à leurs affinités élémentaires. En vérité, c'était plus une question de bon sens. Itachi ne manquait pas de foutre le feu à la forêt alentour, lui. Même si Kisame se plaisait à rappeler que cela n'avait failli arriver qu'une fois, au tout début, et parce qu'il y avait du vent, merci bien.

Et puis, Kisame ne l'avouerait peut-être pas, mais il adorait voir Itachi s'occuper du feu. C'était bien le seul moment de la journée où il pouvait regarder son camarade tout en faisant mine de fixer les flammes. Alors cela valait bien le coup de le laisser effectuer continuellement les mêmes tâches, non ?

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	21. Froid

Thème du jour: Froid

Pairing: Naruto et Sasuke

* * *

><p>Tout cela n'était qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances. Tout d'abord, il s'était levé extrêmement tôt, afin de partir en mission avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Et quand Naruto était mal réveillé, il faisait toujours des conneries, comme le fait d'oublier de prendre une veste par une heure aussi matinale alors que l'hiver approchait à grand pas. Il avait donc râlé une bonne partie de la journée comme quoi il avait froid, et avait même finit par se mettre à éternuer sous les réprimandes de Sakura qui le traitait d'irresponsable. Autant dire que cela n'avait pas été un très bon jour et qu'il ne rêvait que de pouvoir se réchauffer quand il était rentré au village.<p>

Au début, il avait eu l'idée de se rendre chez Ichiraku afin de pouvoir se remplir l'estomac tout en se chauffant au petit restaurant. Malheureusement, il s'était bien vite rappelé qu'il n'avait plus d'argent pour se permettre un tel luxe, fin de mois oblige. A regret donc, car sachant que le vieil homme ne le laisserait pas manger à l'œil - dire qu'il était son meilleur client quand même ! -, il avait fini par renoncer pour revenir dans son appartement se faire chauffer des nouilles instantanées. Le sort s'acharna encore contre lui quand il se rendit compte du drame qui s'était produit en son absence.

N'ayant pas fermé complètement avant de partir sa fenêtre déjà fragilisé par quelques mauvais traitements, celle-ci avait purement et simplement décidé de se suicider avec l'aide délicate d'un bon courant d'air. Des morceaux de verre s'étaient répandus dans l'unique pièce et des papiers voletaient un peu partout autour de lui. Mais le pire était certainement le froid qui semblait s'être durablement installé. Depuis longtemps habitué aux mauvais coups du sort et à sa triste solitude, le blond aurait pu se faire une raison, colmater la fenêtre comme il pouvait en se promettant de la réparer sous peu - tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais les moyens -, nettoyer vaguement le sol et continuer sa vie ordinaire. Mais il était fatigué, vaguement enrhumé et il avait déjà extrêmement froid. Aussi avait-il décidé de baisser les bras pour une fois.

- ... Okay, tu peux rester pour ce soir. Mais ne t'avises pas de foutre le bordel chez moi, c'est clair usuratonkachi ? Marmonna vaguement Sasuke après avoir écouté sa demande.

- Tu me connais !

- Justement...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	22. Sapin

Thème du jour: Sapin

Pairing: Madara

* * *

><p>Madara était extrêmement connu, de sa famille, de ses alliés et de ses ennemis. Il était connu pour sa puissance, en grande partie. Sa pratique de son Sharingan et le chakra dont il disposait faisait de lui un être autant respecté que craint. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards qui se posaient sur lui quand il entrait sur un champ de bataille. Ses attaques dévastatrices n'étaient guère contrées que par quelques Senjus. De plus, il était également connu pour sa position au sein de son clan, pour le fait qu'il soit le chef des Uchiha. Sans parler bien entendu de ses décisions stratégiques. En clair, Madara Uchiha était célèbre.<p>

Malgré tout, ils étaient peu nombreux à pouvoir se vanter d'être proche de lui. Et s'il y avait bien une personne bien plus proche que toutes les autres, c'était bien son jeune frère, Izuna. Izuna était bien la seule personne qui pouvait rivaliser à son frère au sein du clan, et la seule personne à posséder des attaques aussi puissantes que lui. Izuna, c'était un peu la fierté de Madara qui avait jadis voulu un monde sans combat pour espérer le voir survivre à l'enfance. Au final, non seulement Izuna avait survécu, mais il était devenu aussi fort que lui. Izuna, c'était la personne qui comptait le plus pour le redoutable Madara qui lui offrait tout son amour. Et s'il était craint, même au sein de sa propre famille, Izuna n'hésitait jamais à le remettre à sa place s'il le fallait.

Izuna, c'était également la seule personne qui pouvait faire prendre certaines décisions à son frère. Comme lui demander de ne plus jamais voir un certain Senju. Comme de lui faire promettre de gagner cette guerre. Pour Izuna, Madara ferait n'importe quoi. Quoi qu'on puisse dire sur lui, rien ne pouvait qualifier l'amour que Madara portait à son cadet.

Un amour qui le poussait parfois à quelques excentricités.

Comme le fait de partir dans la forêt, en plein milieu d'une nuit froide, à la recherche d'un sapin à abattre pour ramener dans le camp du clan, uniquement parce qu'Izuna, avec un sourire innocent, avait dit à son frère qu'il aurait bien aimé un sapin, pour pouvoir fêter Noël avec lui...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	23. Traditions

Thème du jour: Traditions

Pairing: Hashirama

* * *

><p>Les ninjas ne sont guère enclins à se plier à des traditions. Ils obéissent à des rites, des codes d'honneur, mais guère à des traditions, du moins de traditions sortant de l'art du combat. Bien entendu, on pouvait parler de traditions concernant le ninjutsu et tous les arts ninjas, mais c'était plutôt un enseignement qui se transmettait entre les générations et qui se développaient par tous. Les traditions liées à la fête n'étaient guère de mises, surtout en ses temps de guerre. Alors que les Senjus et leurs alliés se battaient contre les Uchiha et les membres de leurs alliances, alors que les enfants se battaient comme des adultes, alors que le taux de mortalité était dramatiquement élevé, il n'y avait pas de place pour les réjouissances. Et encore moins pour faire une fête, qui serait propice à une attaque surprise de la part de leurs adversaires.<p>

Hashirama voulait faire changer cela. Il voulait permettre aux enfants de vivre dans l'innocence, de s'initier aux combats que s'ils le souhaitaient, de ne pas risquer leurs vies inutilement sur le terrain. Il voulait leur permettre d'être heureux, de ne plus vivre dans la peur, de rire en paix et de rêver de leur avenir. Il voulait qu'ils puissent faire la fête. Il avait décidé de tout faire pour les enfants.

Et pour respecter la tradition ancienne de Noël, il les avait tous emmenés à un peu à l'écart de leur camp pour leur permettre de profiter d'une soirée de calme, de partage et d'amour. Il les dérida, les rassura, les aida tout le long de la soirée. Il s'amusa à les faire rire avec ses bêtises et à les impressionner avec quelques-unes de ses techniques. Il leur permit d'être heureux, comme cette tradition le voulait, d'être heureux, de rire et de profiter. De partager ensemble le bonheur d'être simplement en vie et réunit.

Même si ce n'était qu'une soirée.

Même si ce n'était qu'un instant.

Juste pour une tradition, juste pour les enfants.

Et appuyé contre un arbre non loin, Tobirama le regardait faire avec une pointe de douceur dans les yeux, bien heureux pour eux et d'accord avec son frère ainé...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	24. Marché de Noël

Thème du jour: Marché de Noël

Pairing: Naruto et Iruka

* * *

><p>Le jeune Naruto se faufilait discrètement entre les stands. Le marché de Noël de Konoha lui semblait immense et pleins de merveilles ! Différentes spécialités culinaires rencontraient des bijoux artisanaux, des tissus fins côtoyaient des jouets d'enfants et des artistes apportaient la joie en ses lieux. Des couleurs vives étaient visibles partout, des rires s'élevaient régulièrement des stands et des guirlandes lumineuses étaient suspendues un peu partout. Il régnait sur l'endroit un parfum de joie et d'excitation qui habitait chaque personne qui passait. Noël était pour bientôt.<p>

Autour de lui, tout n'était qu'enthousiasme. Les enfants couraient d'un étal à un autre, entraînant leurs parents dans leurs sillages qui cédaient parfois à un achat. Les familles se baladaient ensemble, profitant de l'instant, de l'endroit, de la période. Tout le monde était si joyeux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer avec une certaine envie. Il avait même oublié les blagues qu'il souhaitait faire pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il se sentait à la fois heureux et triste. Alors il se faufilait entre les stands sans se faire voir pour observer la foule qui s'amusait tant et oubliait un peu le temps qui passait.

- Naruto ?

Le petit garçon releva de suite la tête, méfiant et près à détaler au moindre reproche. Le fait que ce soit Iruka qui s'approchait de lui ne le rassura pas. Il fit même un pas en arrière, mal à l'aise.

- Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure !

Le ninja eu l'air surpris, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'attendait tant à être accusé de quelque chose. Puis il sourit doucement et lui fit de le rejoindre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je le sais bien. Approche donc.

Le petit blond plissa le nez, hésitant encore. Mais voyant qu'il n'y avait personne avec son tuteur, il finit par accepter de s'avancer lentement sans comprendre ce qu'on pouvait lui vouloir. Il s'arrêta à un pas de lui. Iruka continuait de sourire.

- Tiens, lui dit-il d'ailleurs en lui tendant une peluche de renard. Je te l'offre.

Il laissa Naruto prendre timidement la peluche contre lui et la serrer avec force, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'a lui reprenne. La vie était dure pour l'enfant. Il lui tendit doucement la main:

- Tu viens voir le marché avec moi ?

Cette fois-ci, Naruto prit aussitôt sa main pour le suivre.

* * *

><p>A demain pour finir ce calendrier en beauté ~<p> 


	25. Réveillon

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Voici la fin de ce calendrier ! Merci énormément à ceux qui l'ont suivis tout le long, que ce soit anonymement ou non, merci à toutes ses jolies reviews, merci tout simplement d'avoir été là. J'espère, chers lecteurs, que vous avez appréciés ses petites histoires et que j'ai pu vous faire rêver un peu. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre présence, et j'espère que 2015 sera une bonne année pour tout le monde ! Voici mon dernier cadeau pour ce fandom: déguster-le, savourer-le, aimer-le, et que votre soirée soit sublime ! Joyeux Noël à vous tous ! ~

Thème du jour: Réveillon

Pairing: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Les rues s'étaient peu à peu vidées des habitants de Konoha. Tout le monde avait enfin finit ses achats pour se rendre chez leurs familles afin de passer le réveillon avec leurs proches. Les guirlandes illuminaient encore les maisons mais la musique des fêtes s'étaient tues. L'heure avançait, lentement, inexorablement, vers les 12 coups fatidiques de la fin de la nuit. Derrière les murs des bâtiments, des personnes faisaient la fête ensemble. Ils riaient, mangeaient, partageaient des instants de bonheur ensemble. Bientôt, ils s'échangeraient des cadeaux, pour marquer l'événement. Et tout le monde se souviendraient de ce jour si particulier à tous.<p>

Même les ninjas malheureusement de gardes aux portes du village pouvaient profiter de quelques instants de sérénités. Ils s'étaient regroupés pour partager un verre, pour rire doucement, oubliant leurs conditions et leurs rôles pour un bref instant, pour fêter cette nuit également.

Dans un petit appartement au sein de Konoha, un réveillon se déroulait également. Mais ce n'était pas un réveillon comme on pouvait se l'imaginer. Ce n'était pas les membres d'une même famille qui s'étaient réunis pour ce soir du 24 décembre, c'était... Autre chose. Une équipe. Des compagnons. Des personnes sur qui ils comptaient. L'appartement de Kakashi-sensei servait de lieu de rendez-vous et avait même été décoré spécialement pour l'occasion. Une table avait été préparée aussi. Les couleurs n'étaient guère assorties, ni même la vaisselle, mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait le plus après tout. Un petit sapin avait réussi à être installé près de l'unique fenêtre du lieu. L'ambiance était détendue.

On pouvait y retrouver Kakashi, affublé d'un ridicule bonnet de Noël qui clignotait, un verre d'alcool à la main, et pour une fois sans un de ses livres érotiques. Et puis, il y avait ses élèves. Un Naruto débridé qui ne croyait pas spécialement à sa chance de pouvoir faire un véritable réveillon pour une fois et qui se retenait de goûter à tout avec trop d'empressement. Lui, son bonnet était vert avec des faux-bois de cerf. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà prévu de le garder pour se moquer un peu de Shikamaru. Il y avait aussi Sasuke, toujours avec son air renfrogné, air qui s'était renforcé quand il avait eu le droit à un bonnet de lutin dont le grelot s'agitait dès qu'il avait le malheur de bougé. Mais même s'il faisait semblant d'avoir été obligé d'être là, même s'il s'efforçait de faire comme si ce n'était qu'une soirée normale, on pouvait quand même distingué une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux d'ordinaires si durs. C'était confirmé par les régulières taquineries qu'il envoyait à son collègue blond sans qu'il ne soit blessant pour une fois. Et puis, bien entendu, il y avait Sakura, elle qui avait tout organisé et avait négociée avec ses parents pour être avec son équipe et non pas avec sa famille pour ce soir-là. Son bonnet ressemblait à celui de Kakashi, mais sans le clignotement qui allait avec. Elle avait cuisiné une partie du repas également, et elle faisait le service avec bonne humeur, sans songer à draguer Sasuke pour ce soir.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas une véritable famille, le réveillon était un moment de partage unique qu'ils avaient choisis de fêter ensemble. Car ils comptaient au final les uns sur les autres et qu'ils voulaient profiter dignement de ses moments de plaisir ensemble. Parce que cette soirée était spéciale. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout simplement.

Minuit sonna, quelque part dans le village.

Les souvenirs, eux, n'auraient jamais d'heures limites...

* * *

><p>Merci énormément à tous de m'avoir suivit pour ce calendrier et... Joyeux Noël !<p>

Tiny ~


End file.
